Conventionally, processes running on a node can calculate a packet's round trip time (RTT) by measuring a starting time when the packet is sent by the node and an ACK time when an acknowledgment is received by the node. However, such measurement mechanism requires the processes be installed on a node that either sends or receives the packet.
Thus, there is a need to determine a packet's RTT without installing software on sending or receiving nodes.